


【Riddle×Harry】你的故事

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER※短篇完結
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682
Kudos: 1





	【Riddle×Harry】你的故事

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER  
> ※短篇完結

總是笑得那般自信狂妄、大膽無畏，那抹微笑好像是在嘲笑其他人的庸俗，完全不把任何人放在眼裡。個性沉穩內斂但想法卻很瘋狂，站上這個世界的頂點就是他的人生準則。對自己擁有絕對的信心，行事作風迅速果斷，一舉手一投足都散發出不凡的魅力，只要他開始說話就能立刻吸引住周遭全部人的目光。那樣耀眼的光芒就像名為日本的東方國度神話中出現的來自月亮的公主一樣，讓人捨不得從他身上移開目光。  
他就是這樣一個像是神話中才會出現的男人。  
我想寫下這個男人的故事。  
而這個男人的名字就叫做——湯姆．瑞斗。  
  
  
  
「…你最近是腦袋撞到了什麼東西還是被人下了蠻橫咒？竟然每天晚上都抱著那些毫無意義的麻瓜故事書不停的看，以你這麼不喜歡閱讀書本的個性來看還真是稀奇啊，哈利。」男人邊隨意翻看著自己的藏書邊斜睨了一眼坐在自己身旁的男孩。

「是啊，我被你下了蠻橫咒，你不記得了嗎？」哈利專注地盯著手中的《小王子》頭也不抬地回道。

男子輕笑一聲，「我可不記得自己有對你下這種無聊的蠻橫咒。」

「好吧，你是沒有，是我自己想看的。」哈利頓了一下，「還有，我認為讀這些故事書並不是毫無意義的一件事。那些古老的魔法書籍和教科書告訴人們這個魔法世界的本質是什麼樣，然而這些故事書卻讓我們看到除了魔法世界以外這世上還有更多同樣精彩無比的世界。就像即將要搭上一輛特快車，這些故事書就是進入另一個世界的門票，它帶領我前往充滿幻想、熱情、刺激的世界裡，展開一段驚奇的人生之旅。在那個充滿奇想的幻境裡盡是一堆不切實際的東西，但是那些不切實際的事物讓我見識到了這個世界有多麼的美好。就像是透過另一個人的眼睛去看這個世界，原本我眼中的世界是那麼的枯燥乏味，只是一片荒野什麼也沒有。突然間我看到了各式各樣美到讓人說不出話的風景，我才發現原來這一切一直都存在，只是我從未發覺到罷了。那些故事讓我再次愛上這個充滿苦難與悲傷的現實世界。你不覺得這些故事書很偉大嗎？」

「我只驚訝你的口才什麼時候變得這麼好了？」瑞斗故作吃驚的說，「看來那些麻瓜的書還真的有點用處。」

哈利瞪了那個男人一眼，「我的口才本來就很好，是你一直瞧不起我吧。」

「我沒有瞧不起你，因為你本來就是個愚蠢又無知的可憐男孩。」瑞斗的臉上勾起一貫的笑容，像是在嘲諷那個男孩。

「你…！算了，我懶得再跟你爭辯。」哈利氣呼呼地把目光轉回到手上的書，瑞斗無所謂的笑了笑後也繼續閱讀看到一半的書籍。靜謐的時光在兩人之間緩慢的流動，有一段時間只聽到兩個人翻動書頁的聲音。

「我最近在想……」哈利的低喃先打破了這場沉默，「我也想寫一本故事書。我們兩個人的。」

「什麼？」瑞斗一愣，繼而換上不可思議的表情驚訝地問道：「你想寫書？就憑你那愚昧的腦袋？？」

哈利不悅地哼了一聲，撇過頭睜大眼睛瞪著那個男人，「我一定會寫出讓你大吃一驚的精彩故事，到時候你一定會後悔你今天說過的話。」他充滿自信的說道。

「我很期待。」瑞斗微笑，「那麼你想寫什麼樣的故事？」

「當然是真實的寫下我們兩個人經歷過的那些事。我想一下……」哈利低垂著頭像是在認真思考著，坐在一旁的男人也不催促他耐心的等著男孩的回答。「好比說——很久很久以前，有個立志要征服整個魔法世界的黑巫師，他的法力非常高強又殘酷無情，殺了很多無辜的人，每個人都很怕他。有一天他殺了一對年輕夫妻卻殺不了一個小嬰兒，反而還使自己的法力全失。他發誓要東山再起，並且要找出那個害自己變得這麼淒慘的男孩復仇。多年以後黑巫師終於如願以償地跟長大成人的男孩正面對決，最終黑巫師還是再一次地輸在男孩的手上，男孩打敗了黑巫師，魔法世界迎來了真正的和平。」

哈利說完後抬起眼瞄了一眼旁邊那個男人的表情，只見瑞斗的臉黑到不行，他只看了一眼嘴角就不受控制地抽搐起來，哈利轉回頭快要憋笑到抽筋。已經很久沒有這麼痛快的感覺了，偶爾應該讓那個狂妄自大的傢伙體會一下挫折的感覺，免得他一天到晚都用那副看不起人的樣子捉弄自己。

「我說的可全都是事實。」哈利愉快地補充道。

「隨便你想怎麼寫。」瑞斗輕描淡寫地說。

「放心好了，我會如實的把你的英姿一點都不漏的全部寫下來。」哈利彎起眼睛，接著用低不可聞的聲音說道：「史上最耀眼的黑巫師。雖然所作所為和想法都很瘋狂，但是卻不得不讓人感到敬佩。你擁有吸引人心的特質，一舉一動都是眾人注目的焦點，不管在什麼時候、做什麼事，就算只是普通的說一句話，都像是個站在舞臺上被燈光照耀著的舞台劇演員。誰都沒辦法忽視那股光輝和強大的存在感，不論誰站在你身旁都會被你比下去。你成為這個時代的中心，每個人都知道你的名字，以不可抵擋的氣勢席捲了整個魔法世界。如海浪一般波瀾壯闊，洶湧無比，浪潮淹沒了所有人，只有你一人獨自帶著狂妄不羈的笑容站在最高處俯瞰這一切。」

哈利頓了一下，他這才意識到他剛剛竟然把心中所想過的那些想法全部說了出來——哦不，上帝啊。他僵硬地轉過臉去看瑞斗的反應，果不其然看到那個男人詫異的望著他。瑞斗的眼神像是突然凝固住了，他愣愣地看著哈利，似乎正處於僵化狀態。看到瑞斗這種反應讓哈利更感到羞窘，他窘迫的吼道：「喂，你是打算變成一尊雕像好供人膜拜你嗎？！」

「不，我只是太吃驚了。」瑞斗恢復了平時的沉穩狀態輕聲說，「很高興能聽到你對我的真實看法，哈利。我萬萬沒想到原來我在你的心目中是那麼的好。」

哈利覺得他的臉頰滾燙的要命，他現在的表情一定很可笑吧。「…不是那麼回事……算了，你還是趕快把那堆廢話忘記吧。」

「怎麼可能忘記呢？放心，我會把你剛剛說的話一字不漏地全都牢記在心。」瑞斗愉快地看著那個男孩的臉上一陣青一陣紅的模樣，他低頭附到哈利的耳邊低聲說：「這是我聽過最棒的讚美。很期待你寫成書的那一天。」

「……喔，」哈利的臉變得通紅，「那麼你就——好好期待吧。我想那不會太久。」

瑞斗微笑著拉回身體，「之後的故事你想怎麼寫？在男孩打敗黑巫師之後？」

「沒有後續了，故事就到那邊就好。」

「喔？」瑞斗有些疑惑地看著男孩，「我還以為你會想寫個最後黑巫師與男孩在一起從過著幸福快樂的完美結局。」

「一開始我是有這麼打算，」哈利煞有其事地說，「不過現在我決定把那個完美結局留給我們自己知道就好。這是只屬於我們兩個的祕密，我不想把這個秘密分享給其他人。」

「是嗎？也好。」瑞斗的臉上溢出一絲堪稱溫柔的微笑，哈利幾乎要在那抹少見的微笑裡看呆了。「你是作者，你想怎麼寫就怎麼寫。」

「雖然我是作者，不過你才是主角。」哈利放下那本被他忽略了好一陣子的《小王子》，坐直身體雙手捧住那張有點消瘦的臉孔，翡翠綠的眼睛不帶絲毫掩飾地直直望進他的眼底，「最耀眼的黑巫師。」

「你的讚美我就收下了。」瑞斗唇邊的笑意更深了些，他俯身過去，一手摟住哈利的後頸，在他的額頭上印下一個吻。

他聽到哈利的輕笑聲。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
